L'ultime défi de Marcus Flint
by Isil
Summary: Marcus aime bien les défis, et Cédric Diggory en est un. Slash! Pour Eleawin :


Titre: L'ultime défi de Marcus Flint  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple: Marcus Flint/Cedric Diggory  
Rating: PG-13  
Note de l'auteur: Pour Eleawin!

* * *

Marcus Flint aimait les défis par-dessus tout. Enfin, pour être vraiment précis, il aimait d'abord le sexe, et les défis venaient juste en dessous, quoique ce classement fût régulièrement remis en question, vu qu'il rencontrait plus souvent des défis que des occasions de baiser. Mais passons. Marcus, donc, Serpentard de dernière année et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, adorait les défis. Son principal était d'ailleurs de redorer le blason de sa pauvre équipe un peu pathétique, mais étant donné que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, nous ne nous attarderons pas dessus. De toute façon, Marcus mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger le sport et le plaisir. Il ne manquait plus qu'il donne à ce morveux de Malfoy une raison supplémentaire de mal se tenir sur son balai… Non, aussi baisable qu'il soit, le blondinet était un mauvais tirage. Passons, donc. 

Marcus n'était pas à proprement un intellectuel. Le domaine scolaire n'était pas un défi mais plutôt une corvée pour lui. C'était évidemment dans le Quidditch qu'il s'épanouissait. Et le sexe, bien sûr, mais ça, nous l'avons déjà dit. Notez que pour un garçon de son âge en pleine croissance, ça peut mériter une répétition. Non, vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce cher Marcus s'ennuyait ferme en cette glorieuse dernière année à Poudlard. Il commençait en fait à être à cours de défis. Il avait culbuté les nanas potables de l'école, répondu à tous les professeurs qui le méritaient, fait suffisamment de tours de terrain de Quidditch pour essouffler un Troll et assez de pompes pour avoir des biceps dignes de ce balourd d'Hagrid. C'était d'ailleurs en réalisant ça que Marcus avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve autre chose. Vite.

Depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait réalisé qu'il ne lui manquait plus que la chevelure hirsute et la perte de ses quelques notions d'orthographe pour être pris pour le frère cadet du gros tas, Marcus cherchait désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un digne de son intérêt. A ceci, la vieille chouette de McGonagall aurait sûrement répliqué qu'il n'avait qu'à chercher du côté des mouches et autres insectes qu'il s'obstinait à observer en cours au lieu de se concentrer sur sa matière, mais Marcus n'avait rien à faire de son avis. Lui au moins, il avait une vie sexuelle!

… pas avec les insectes, bien sûr, ne vous méprenez pas.

Et puis un jour, tandis qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il était fini, quelque chose arriva qui chamboula sa vision des choses: Harry Potter termina écrasé comme une crêpe sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'issue d'un match, le vif d'or serré dans la main de son adversaire Poufsouffle. Cédric Diggory venait de battre le Survivant. Les choses auraient pu être encore plus parfaites si ce fichu Gryffondor ne s'était pas une nouvelle fois relevé, quelques heures plus tard, certes, mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il reste le nez dans la boue, celui-là? Qu'un troupeau de Trolls lui marche dessus? L'idée était à creuser.

Enfin, la chose importante n'était pas l'énième ratage du Destin qui s'acharnait sur Quatres-Yeux-et-une-balafre, mais plutôt le fait que celui qui lui avait fait manger la boue et quelques unes de ses dents était un Poufsouffle. Et là, Marcus se retrouva perplexe. Si les blaireaux bouffaient les lions, maintenant, où allait le monde? Bientôt, Dumbledore demanderait Snape en mariage et McGonagall avouerait préférer les femmes, à ce rythme là! Cédric Diggory devait avoir quelque chose de particulier, c'était pas possible autrement.

Marcus s'était donc donné comme nouvelle mission de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si super, celui-là. C'était pas particulièrement difficile. Il suffisait de suivre les couinements, gloussements et autres piaillements des gallinacés qui composaient la basse-cour de ce coq pour le trouver. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que quoi que Diggory cache sous ses airs de beau gosse innocent, ça plaisait aux filles. Mais pas à Marcus. Du tout. Il s'était tapé les trois quarts des donzelles qui jouaient les satellites autour du Poufsouffle, et il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser embobiner simplement par un joli minois. Non, il leur fallait plus, à celles-la. Et Marcus voulait absolument savoir ce que c'était. Question de fierté, après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'un Poufsouffle pouvait avoir de commun avec un Serpentard tel que lui?

Alors Marcus mit à profit tous ses talents de Serpentard fourbe et vil pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et après un mois passé à observer, à espionner et à s'insurger du succès que Diggory semblait obtenir auprès des filles, il fit une petite réunion avec lui-même pour mettre les choses au point et réalisa une chose effarante: Cédric Diggory avait vraiment tout pour lui, l'enfoiré! Les filles l'adoraient, les garçons l'idolâtraient, les professeurs étaient à ses pieds et c'était vraiment trop pas juste! Le seul défaut que Marcus pouvait lui trouver était une forme effarante d'humilité. Ce crétin était à la limite de la perfection et il était trop couillon pour l'admettre! Les Poufsouffles étaient vraiment des cas désespérés…

Et tandis que Marcus réalisait ça dans son coin de la salle commune, la tête entre les mains, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit une chose qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. S'il avait eu la tête relevée, deux ou trois gamins de Première Année auraient fui en courant à cette vue des plus inquiétantes, mais heureusement pour eux, Marcus regardait fixement ses chaussures quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin trouvé son défi ultime en la personne de Cédric Diggory.

Marcus Flint était quelqu'un de profondément têtu. Et de pervers, aussi, mais les deux défauts se complétaient tellement bien qu'il avait fini par les prendre pour des synonymes. Rappelons en passant que ce cher Marcus n'écoutait que d'une oreille absente les cours de ses professeurs, et ceci de tous temps. Il décida donc en commun accord avec lui-même qu'il allait se faire Cédric Diggory. C'était aussi simple que ça. L'identité sexuelle de sa future victime n'avait qu'un intérêt minime: ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il cherchait à se taper un garçon, c'était plutôt qu'il cherchait à relever un défi. Et puis bon, Diggory avait un petit minois délicat… Peut-être qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de mettre ça à profit… Enfin, avant de chercher à convertir le Poufsouffle aux joies du travestissement, il fallait d'abord qu'il ferre le poisson. Et c'était presque ça le plus amusant…

Marcus se mit en chasse. Plusieurs jours durant, il suivit Diggory, apparaissant toujours au moment opportun pour lui rendre un coup de main. Il se retrouva même à lui tenir une porte, une fois, mais l'incident n'était qu'anecdotique. Marcus n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il allait pouvoir séduire le Poufsouffle comme il séduisait toutes ses conquêtes féminines, tout de même!

Au bout de quelques temps, Diggory sembla s'habituer à le voir surgir de nulle part, et ses froncements de sourcils soupçonneux laissèrent place à un air blasé et indifférent. Il y avait un mieux. Si, si! Il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de se faire jeter comme un malpropre, mais plus d'un Serpentard avait comparé Marcus à un chien qui refuse de lâcher son nonos avant de l'avoir réduit en charpie. Marcus, lui, pour sa part réduit en charpie la figure de tous les crétins qui avaient osé dire ça dans son champ auditif, mais le fait était que c'était une comparaison valable. Marcus était très têtu, après tout, comme nous l'avons déjà vu.

Alors il s'obstina, il s'accrocha, persista dans sa traque du Poufsouffle qui ne savait pas encore qu'il allait perdre son innocence. Parfois, le soir, dans son lit, Marcus ricanait en imaginant comment il allait mettre Diggory dans sa poche et pouvoir être le premier à proclamer s'être tapé l'idole de la gent féminine de l'école. Invariablement, il se prenait des projectiles divers et variés, allant du réveil à la chaussure boueuse sur le coin de la figure, ses camarades de chambrée n'étant visiblement pas aussi enthousiastes que lui, mais même ceci n'entachait pas sa bonne humeur. Diggory allait être à lui!

Son intérêt pour l'autre attrapeur ne fit que s'accroître quand il réalisa que derrière sa politesse et sa gentillesse qui filait des caries, on pouvait tout de même trouver un peu de caractère. La découverte fut douloureuse car elle lui coûta une dent, mais cette perte fut minime comparée à la satisfaction qu'il ressentit quand il vola un baiser à Diggory. Un baiser, un vrai de vrai, avec la langue et tout le bazar, pas ces trucs de maternelle que les autres élèves s'échangeaient dans les coins du Château en regardant autour d'eux de peur de se faire surprendre par Rusard. Non, non, la totale, avec la main inspectant le matériel postérieur et le nettoyage de molaires! Diggory sembla apprécier pendant une seconde avant que sa prétendue hétérosexualité reprenne le dessus et qu'il ne déchausse une dent à Marcus, qui se retrouva le cul sur les dalles du couloir à jurer tout ce qu'il savait. Mais après cette irritation passagère, il s'avéra en fin de compte profondément satisfait.

Après ceci, malheureusement, Diggory joua pendant quelques temps les filles de l'air, allant jusqu'à se cacher derrière ses amis pour l'éviter. Pathétique, vraiment! Marcus prit son mal en patience et attendit. Il attendit sagement quelques temps, retournant à son habitude de matage féminin et de roupillage scolaire pour laisser croire à sa proie qu'elle s'en était tirée. Mais Diggory sembla ne pas le voir de la même oreille, et pour une fois, il prit les devants. Marcus comprit en effet qu'il avait fini d'attendre quand deux mains le saisirent par le col au détour d'un couloir pour le plaquer contre un mur.

C'était amusant. Marcus avait toujours pensé que Diggory avait les yeux gris, mais en réalité, ils tiraient sur le vert. Aucun problème pour lui, il appréciait les deux, en bon Serpentard qu'il était. Ses considérations furent de toute façon de courte durée, car le Poufsouffle lui laissa à peine le temps de respirer avant de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Marcus réussit à ne pas exulter, grandement aidé par la langue de Diggory qui jouait avec la sienne, mais manifesta sa désapprobation quand le baiser fut rompu trop rapidement à son goût.

Et quand Diggory le regarda avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, Marcus leva le sourcil estampillé Gris et Vert pour obtenir des explications. Et quand elles vinrent, il se mit à rire. Quoi, cet idiot attendait qu'il le frappe, maintenant? C'était trop drôle. Non seulement il avait Diggory exactement où il voulait qu'il soit, mais en plus l'autre garçon jouait? Il fit claquer sa langue et tapota la joue du Poufsouffle avant de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il ne frappait que si c'était demandé très gentiment, _lui_. Puis, après une dernière caresse, il se dégagea et s'éloigna, un sourire victorieux sur son visage, laissant Diggory planté là, les bras ballants.

Ce soir là, il envoya un hibou, en reçut un en réponse et il se prépara longuement, sifflotant l'hymne de Poudlard d'un air guilleret. Ses camarades de dortoir échangèrent un regard soulagé. Marcus Flint était connu pour avoir une propension à irriter les gens inversement proportionnelle à son degré de frustration sexuelle. Que ce soit Cédric Diggory ou une nana quelconque qui leur rende ce service n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils allaient pouvoir dormir tranquilles quelques temps…

Diggory, lui, par contre, ne risquait pas de dormir de sitôt, cette nuit.

FIN.


End file.
